Shinkirou
by Hijiro Kannon
Summary: -One-Shot- A Girl Being Rejected comes to an Accident and had amnesia. The boy who rejected her Regrets. How can he make her recall everything happened between the two?. Is he Too Late or Just Made in Time? -NON-Yaoi/Shounen-Ai-


Disclaimer: Don't own p.o.t

Hello MY first one-shot on p.o.t hehe…

* * *

A Auburn colored twin braided girl was being pushed by her friend towards a

Green-Black haired boy practicing tennis then when they arrived her friend suddenly

Shouted "You can do it Sakuno!" then gave a small paper after that she ran away leaving a blushing sakuno and she read the paper and blushed harder Then sakuno walked slowly towards the boy that was practicing tennis.

"u-uh…r-ryoma-k-kun…c-can…I talk t-to you a-at dismissal?" sakuno asked then ryoma just 'hmm' still practicing. then sakuno ran away but the paper slipped off her hand but she didn't felt it and still running and it fell near ryoma.

Then ryoma stopped practicing and sat on the bench near him but he saw a paper so he picked it up and read it,

it says: '_Sakuno, just tell ryoma-sama that you loved him! I know you can!_'

then he says "mada mada dane…"

* * *

After dismissal she just waited patiently at the gates then ryoma appeared walking towards her then when he reached her as he said "gomen but I don't feel the same way" 

Then he walked out leaving a broken hearted/shocked sakuno. She felt that her tears was coming out so she ran fast as she could then suddenly she heard 'beep! Beep!' she stopped and looked only to see a car meters away from her driving so fast then it hit her hard that she flew meters away.

She was bleeding so hard that it comes out that she can die from it.

Then a running red-haired boy was coming towards her yelling "Sakuno! Sakuno!" yes it was eiji running towards her then picked her up bridal style then ran towards hospital near by.

* * *

Two days had passed eiji was guarding her sleeping form lying at the hospital bed 

The suddenly she opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurred but it came normal just as she saw a red-haired boy sleeping beside her. Then she asked the boy "Who…are…you?" she asked curiously as the boy woke up and looked at her then suddenly he shouted joyously "Sakuno-chan! You woke up!" and as he hugged her like there was no tomorrow…"w-who a-are y-you…I-itai I-I ca-can bre-breath!" she said

As the boy released her and muttered 'gomen' then realization hit him did she just asked who he was?! "You can't remember who I was?! Are you kidding sakuno?!"

"no, im not kidding around here mister…"

"but! Do you really don't remember anything?"

"no…even why I'm here…"

then he sighed and said "okay…nice to meet you sakuno ryuzaki…I'm Kikumaru Eiji your senpai…"he said "s-so I-I'm sakuno??"-"yes you are and I'm eiji…"

"nice to meet you eiji-kun! Thanks for being here to help me remember who I was!" she suddenly said half-Thanking-Half-Happy(if there such emotion…) and hugged him but they fell on the floor but she still was hugging him…

eiji was blushing.(yes…on my fic eiji had loved sakuno…)

then suddenly the door opened to reveal a old woman together with a girl with pigtail

"sa-sakuno…"is all the girl that can say…then eiji looked at the 2 person who entered the room then he stood up and helping sakuno who was sitting on the floor staring

at the 2 person who just entered the room then eiji said "sakuno-chan the woman was your grandmother sumire while the girl over there is your bestfriend tomoka" he said smiling then sakuno walked toward sumire and tomoka and bowed "nice to meet you again…sorry I just forgot your name" she said smiling

then tomoka suddenly beckoning eiji to follow her and eiji do what he was told to

when they were out from sakuno's room she asked him "so… sakuno just had have a amnesia…so did she just forget about everything?"

-"yes…even at first she didn't know who am I…"

-"…how about ryoma-sama…did she forgot about him?"

-"I'm not sure but…may..be…"

-"so for my bestfriend's sake I'll introduce you again being her boyfriend…" tomoka said as she was grinning widely…as eiji said "e-eh?!w-why?!"-"because I don't want her to remember about ryoma-sama…she'll be hurt again…I don't want her to remember about when he rejected her…" eiji was shocked…did she just said sakuno was rejected?

"did you just said she was rejected?"

"yep…I accidentally saw it…I felt bad of not stopping her when she was running away."

Then she saw eiji was just staring blankly at space so she just said "solet's get in now"

"sakuno-chan I forgot to tell you something!your boyfriend was having a little memory gap so I'll just introduce you! Sakuno-chan ! That was your boyfriend before you lost your memories about us hehe!" as she pointed eiji who was just blushing hard… sumire was shocked then tomoka saw it and whispered "don't worry obaa-chan before sakuno forgot everything eiji confessed to her but she didn't answer yet but please don't introduce ryoma-sama to her… she might…she can be hurt again…"tomoka said as her voice was beginning to be lost as she said the last sentence then she looked at sakuno again who was currently hugging eiji and muttering 'sorry' to her "boyfriend"

* * *

the doctors let sakuno out the hospital after a week. Eiji said to sakuno that they'll be going out to window shop and sakuno gladly accepted it. She woke up early to eat and took a bath then after those she wore a sakura petals kimono top together with Pink Asymmetrical Skirt with pink high heels…her hair was down it was waist length and curly…when you looked at she looks…beautiful… 

then she rode taxi towards their meeting place…

* * *

she was sitting at a bench when a red-haired boy wearing open blue polo revealing white t-shirt together with white pants. Then they walked with their hands entwined with each other…

* * *

they spent 2 hours window shopping but for them it isn't boring it was fun. Then they stopped walking and sat on a bench then suddenly said "nya its very hot! Wait here sakuno okay? I'll just by ice cream!" then he stood up and ran towards the ice cream vendor but suddenly sakuno stood up and walked towards the sakura tree near by 

the tree was very familiar to her but didn't know why… then when she walked backward

she bumped into someone…then her butt hit the floor and as she apologized to the person she bumped into "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said as she looked at the person she bumped into and asked "are you alright?" then she helped the boy stand up then the boy with black-green hair with cat eye looked at her "oi, ryuzaki what are you doing here?"

"did I know you?" she asked curiously then the boy had wide eye

"you didn't remember me?"

"no…"

he was hurt, how come his friend didn't even remember him then suddenly a voice suddenly came out "Sakuno-chan! Before the ice cream of yours melt come here! Sorry if I licked it! But it was starting to melt!" shouted eiji then ryoma(the black-green haired)looked at eiji then look at sakuno then sakuno suddenly said "I'm really sorry!" she said with an apologetic face then she looked at eiji and waved "sorry!eiji-kun!" and ran towards eiji and kissed him on the lips and took the ice cream and they entwined their hands again…

Ryoma was jealous. It was _**His place **_rather than eiji's place. It was his kiss not eiji's.

It was him who was to lick her ice cream(okay don't get the wrong idea!). it was his hands with sakuno's not eiji's. it was _**Their**_ date not eiji and sakuno. But its too late for realization to hit him…that…he….love…her… but she now flew away from him…

And she'll forget him forever.

* * *

It sucks! I know it sucks… so don't flame me okay…hayz why cant I make a perfect fic!I'm cursed! Hayz…thanks for reading this lame story… 

-kusayor


End file.
